I Win
by theunknown02
Summary: Alicia planned to volunteer since she was a little girl. Now, at age 17 she made up her mind and decided to do it. The problem is, someone is trying to stop her. Oneshot


**Dedicated to my boyfriend ;)**

* * *

"My name is Alicia Herondale, I am 17 years old and I am going to volunteer for the 71st Hunger Games." I keep repeating that mantra over and over in my head, not actually believing that I was going to do this. Sure, I had one more year, but why the wait? Careers are meant to be dauntless anyway.

I have sky blue eyes and long raven black hair. My body is fit from all the extensive training in the Training Center and my skin is tan from the running I have been doing outdoors. I'm rather good with socializing but I don't actually have a lot of friends.. Real friends I mean. There were three or four of them at most. The fake ones are a completely different story. I have plenty of them here and there and they'll stab me in the back if they have the chance to. The only reason they haven't done that already was because they know I could hurt them, physically and emotionally, if I want to. Having a vicious personality and a victor as a father, what is there to not be intimidated by?

Speaking of friends, one of them showed up at my door. I could hear my mother telling him or her I was in my room and I miserably tried to clean my really messy room. There were by far only four people who come to my house.

The first two who frequently visited were my 'siblings', Maverick and Meteor. But it was mostly Maverick as I was closer to him than I was with Meteor. We're all in the same age group so we got to train with each other. Maverick was wickedly good with spears while Meteor was awesome with swords. Our friendship started because of an injury, surprisingly.

The third was Cyan. She's amazingly good with scythes and she's one of the most feared girls in the Center. Her dad, who's also a victor, was and still is my dad's best friend. So we constantly hang out with each other inside and outside the Center.

The last one was Aero. He's skilled with a bow and arrow, and as far as I could tell, he never misses. I didn't know why I was friends with him in the first place. The only thing we have in common is training and I rarely see him.

Footsteps echoed in the hall and I'm still trying to clean my room. Four knocks sounded and I knew immediately that it was Aero as the other three who came by usually barge right in. My door opened and sure enough, it was him.

He has hazel eyes and military cropped hair. His body was fit and traces of muscles could be seen. He was slightly tanner than me and is approximately 8 inches above me so I need to look up when he speaks.

Three words came right out of his mouth. "Don't do it." I stared and looked at him blankly, not understanding what he meant. But then it dawned on me that he doesn't want me to volunteer. How he knew, I don't know, I only told Maverick about my plans but my mind's too fuzzed up to ask him that.

I gave him a hard look. "Why shouldn't I?" He started to open his mouth to speak but closed it again. We stared down each other. "Well..?" My patience was running out. He broke eye contact and looked down, mumbling something that I couldn't quite catch. "What?" I snapped and he mumbled again, but I caught it this time and my eyes go wide.

Not believing what I heard, I questioned him. "You.. Like me?" He nodded and looked into my eyes. I must admit though, I've liked him the first time I saw him but I always push that thought in the back of my mind. After all, Careers aren't supposed to have 'feelings' like that. Now I'm not actually sure if I still like him or not. I still don't believe him though and I narrowed my eyes, asking in the most threatening voice I could muster. "Why?"

Apparently that was an easy question for him as he immediately opened his mouth to speak. "Let's see.. You're beautiful, an expert in throwing knives, smart, funny and..." He trailed off, noticing the baffled look on my face. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for my explanation. "I am NOT beautiful." I shook my head. "You are, you just don't know it." Before I had the chance to deny it again, he spoke up, "So you agree with my other opinions?" Then he smirked, my face was red with embarassment and I pulled out a knife from my desk.

I put the knife under his throat, threatening him. He didn't show any sign of fear though, and I relucantly let go and put the knife back since it would be no use killing him. Smirking again, he sat down on my bed and I joined him. Getting serious again, he asked me something that I'm not sure I know the answer to. "Do you like me back?"

I looked into his eyes and then stared at the wall beside him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice him leaning towards me. By the time I realized, his lips were inches away from mine, but I didn't want to pull away, so I let him kiss me. After the initial shock of the kiss, I kissed him back, hard. And he seemed to enjoy it as he smiled against my lips.

I pulled away first, needing air. Aero looked at me and questioned idiotically. "So is that a yes?" I just kissed him again and whispered, "What do you think dumbass?" He smiled again.

"I almost forgot why I went here in the first place. Are you still going to volunteer?" Aero had worry in his eyes but I shook my head. "Not anymore, I don't want to waste my life away if I have you." That made him sigh in relief and he kissed me.

"I win." I growled at him while he just smirked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
